Bride Of The Dark
by Justin Seagul
Summary: Jimin menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya, Chinmie yang meninggal secara misterius. Namun, ia sendiri menghilang tanpa kabar. Karena khawatir, Yoongi pergi menyusulnya ke Jeongson. Tiga hari setelahnya Jimin muncul kembali dan tak mampu mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ia menghilang. Satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat adalah Ruangan gelap, mawar biru, dan Jeon Jungkook. [Kookmin] [Jikook]
1. Prolog

**BRIDE OF THE DARK**

 **PROLOGUE - The Beginning**

 **Copyright By : Justin Seagul**

 **[Kookmin Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

If you hate Yaoi or you doesn't like the couple. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Dark Romance – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Casts**

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

* * *

 **Support Casts**

Min Yoongi

BTS's Members

and Other.

* * *

 **Disclaimers**

Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.

* * *

 **Summary**

Park Jimin menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya, Park Chinmie yang meninggal secara misterius. Namun, setelah seminggu ia sendiri menghilang tanpa kabar. Karena khawatir, Min Yoongi pergi menyusulnya ke Jeongson. Tiga hari setelahnya Jimin muncul kembali dengan keadaan luka-luka dan tak mampu mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ia menghilang. Satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat adalah Ruangan gelap, mawar biru, dan Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

…

 **Chapter 1** – **The Beginning**

 _Jimin merasa kakinya sudah lelah berlari, namun ia tahu saat ini bukan waktunya untuk berhenti. Pemukiman masih bermil-mil jauhnya dan ia terjebak di hutan belantara ini di waktu yang tidak tepat. Jimin tersandung akar pohon dan terjerembab di permukaan tanah yang kasar. kakinya terkilir dan ia tak dapat merasakan tangan kanannya yang tertindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri._

' _Bangun! Harus lari!' Batinnya menjerit putus asa._

 _Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Jimin bangkit. Berteriak kesakitan ketika kaki kirinya yang terkilir kembali dipaksakan untuk menjadi tumpuan. Dengan langkah menyeret, ia segera berlari, karena Jimin tahu sosok itu masih belum berhenti mengejarnya. Belum puas menyiksanya. Bahkan, cakar itu belum kering dari darah. Jimin yakin. Dan sekarang makhluk itu ingin membawa Jimin kembali ke sarangnya._

 _BUKH!_

" _ARGHH!"_

 _Jimin terhempas ke tanah dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu. Sakit sekali. Ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan kini tubuhnya mati rasa. Angin malam menuembus kulit, menusuk hingga ke tulang, ia terbaring terlentang, dan melihat bulan purnama di atas langit dari matanya yang mulai mengabur._

 _Suara kepak sayap terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Jimin karena kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Sosok itu berhasil menemukannya, dan kini ia mendapatkannya. Jimin hanya bisa memandang langit karena tubuhnya tak dapat ia rasakan, bau musk dan pinus merebak di indra penciumannya, bau yang tak asing. Sudah akrab di indra penciumannya sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya._

 _Jimin merasa tubuhnya terangkat, dan bulan purnama terlihat semakin pudar lalu menjadi hitam. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya._

…

Jeongson hanyalah sebuah kota kecil, tak banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung dan tempat ini terlalu sepi untuk membuat mereka tertarik. Hanya saja, ada sebuah cerita lama di Jeongson. Sebuah cerita yang tak diketahui asal usulnya, namun menyebar di masyarakat seperti wabah penyakit. Beberapa percaya, dan sisanya menganggapnya sebagai mitos setempat.

Orang-orang tua di Jeongson menceritakan kisah ini secara turun menurun, tetapi mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingat rincinya dan tanpa sadar menceritakan kisah rekaan yang selalu berubah. Terus berulang, hingga anak mereka menceritakan ke cucu mereka, dan cucu mereka melanjutkan ke cicit mereka.

Banyak versi yang merebak, sehingga tak diketahui mana yang asli. Sehingga, seiring zaman telah berubah, tak ada lagi yang membicarakannya. Bahkan, catatan-catatan sejarah di satu-satunya perpustakaan kota sudah berlumut karena tak pernah ada lagi yang membukanya.

Konon katanya, ada sesuatu yang menetap di Jeongson sejak dulu. Sejak kota ini masih sebuah hutan belantara yang tak berpenghuni. Sesuatu yang jahat. Ada versi yang mengatakan bahwa sosok itu berupa makhluk dengan sayap hitam besar yang membentang dari barat ke timur. Ada juga versi lainnya yang mengatakan bahwa makhluk itu seekor serigala besar dengan sayap burung gagak.

Namun, versi yang paling terkenal adalah bahwa makhluk itu memiliki wujud manusia. Orang Jeongson mempercayainya sebagai sosok yang sangat indah, yang ketika ada orang lain yang melihat wujud manusianya, maka orang itu akan menjadi gila, atau yang paling ringan adalah amnesia.

…

 **Halo. Prolognya sudah saya edit ya, silahkan dibaca ulang. Review nya sangat saya tunggu. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**BRIDE OF THE DARK**

 **Chapter 1 – Amnesia**

 **Copyright By : Justin Seagul**

 **[Kookmin Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

If you hate Yaoi or you doesn't like the couple. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Dark Romance – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Min Yoongi

BTS's Members

and Other.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.

* * *

 **Summary**

Park Jimin menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya, Park Chinmie yang meninggal secara misterius. Namun, setelah seminggu ia sendiri menghilang tanpa kabar. Karena khawatir, Min Yoongi pergi menyusulnya ke Jeongson. Tiga hari setelahnya Jimin muncul kembali dengan keadaan luka-luka dan tak mampu mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ia menghilang. Satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat adalah Ruangan gelap, mawar biru, dan Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Amnesia**

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Jeongson?" Namjoon meletakkan se-cup kopi hitam tanpa gula di atas meja rekannya yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas.

Pria putih yang duduk dikursinya itu hanya menjawab seadanya dan menyambar kopi yang dibawa Namjoon. Meneguknya, lalu kembali ke kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di atas meja. "Besok pagi. Karena itu aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini hari ini juga."

Namjoon menghela napas, dan duduk di depan Yoongi. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Mungkin dia hanya lupa memberi kabar."

Min Yoongi menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan kesal. "Kau kira Jimin sebodoh itu untuk tidak memberi kabar selama seminggu? Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ujar Yoongi, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Aishh… kau itu terlalu berlebihan. Jangan berprasangka yang tidak-tidak." Namjoon bangkit dan menepuk bahu Yoongi. "Setidaknya biarkan dirimu sedikit bersantai. Aku tak bisa banyak membantu." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Yoongi memandang punggung Namjoon yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Mungkin saja yang temannya katakana itu benar, ia hanya terlalu cemas. Bisa saja Jimin kehilangan ponselnya atau ia tanpa sengaja merusaknya. Mengingat Jimin itu ceroboh, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, apakah ia tidak bisa meminjam ponsel kerabatnya untuk memberinya kabar? Rasanya, sulit bagai Yoongi untuk tetap berpikir bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja.

"Aishh… aku bisa gila! Dimana kau Jimin-ah…"

* * *

Jimin merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya remuk. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan silau matahari menyambutnya. Untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada dan siapa dirinya. Jimin panik, ia segera bangkit, walaupun tubuhnya begitu kesakitan.

Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya bisa melihat pohon-pohon lebat, ranting kayu, dan bebatuan. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara aliran air sungai. Tapi Jimin benar-benar asing dengan tempat ini, ia bahkan asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh. ia bahkan tidak ingat namanya.

Hati-hati, ia mencoba bangun. Kaki dan tangan kanannya terasa sangat nyeri namun dia tidak menyerah. Bertumpu pada batang pohon, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri walaupun rasa sakit di tubuhnya membuat ia ingin pingsan. Jimin bernapas pelan-pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang kayu besar dan mencoba terlebih dahulu untuk mengingat apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini, dan yang paling penting, siapa dia sebenarnya.

Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, Jimin tidak mendapat sedikitpun bayangan dan mulai menjadi panik. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, ia bahkan tak tahu identitas dirinya sendiri.

Jimin mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan. Setidaknya ia harus menemukan pemukiman terlebih dahulu, dan meminta bantuan orang-orang. Ia melewati jalan setapak kecil yang menjorok turun. Jalan ini penuh dengan semak, yang menandakan sangat jarang dilewati manusia. Ia terus mengikuti jalan setapak itu hingga berakhir di sebuah tebing. Dari tebing itu Jimin bisa melihat, bahwa pemukiman berada tepat di bawahnya.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mencekam di seluruh tubuh, Jimin perlahan menuruni tebing rendah itu dengan merangkak, jika saja ia dalam keadaan normal, Jimin pasti tidak akan kesusahan untuk melompatinya. Ia mencengkeram bebatuan di sepanjang terjal agar mencegah dirinya merosot ke bawah. Nyeri di pergelangan kakinya sudah sampai pada batas, sehingga ketika kakinya menyentuh aspal jalan ia segera jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Park Chanyeol dan mobil tuanya melesat kencang di sebuah jalanan di pinggir hutan yang sepi, seolah-olah jalan itu miliknya. Jam duduk digital diatas _dashboard_ masih menunjukkan bahwa waktu masih begitu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan mendadak menginjak pedal rem ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak mengenaskan di pinggir jalan.

Tidak memedulikan kepalanya yang terantuk setir. Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya asal tak peduli itu di tengah jalan. "Astaga!" Pekiknya terkejut dan menghampiri orang itu.

Chanyeol mendadak panik melihat pemuda yang sepertinya berada pada pertengahan 20-an itu sangat pucat pasih. Ia segera meraba leher pemuda itu dan baru bisa mendesah lega ketika menemukan bahwa ia masih hidup. Tak membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera memapahnya untuk masuk ke mobil, dan memutar haluan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru keras di depan pintu rumahnya. Memanggil istrinya yang mungkin tengah berada di dapur.

Terdengar suara 'bak buk' pelan dari dalam sebelum pintu terbuka dan seorang pemuda putih yang mungil membuka pintu dengan wajah galak, "Apa yang— oh Tuhan! Siapa dia?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di jalan."

Baekhyun membukakan pintu lebih lebar, "cepat bawa masuk!" Ujarnya yang segera dipatuhi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengambil air." Baekhyun segera menuju ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa ketika suaminya berhasil membaringkan pemuda itu di sofa.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dari dapur dengan se-baskom air di tangannya dan handuk bertengger di bahunya. Ia duduk di samping pemuda itu dan mulai membasahi handuknya lalu menyapukan handuk basah itu kepermukaan wajah yang kini terlihat sangat lusuh dan pucat. Bahkan ada beberapa bekas memar keunguan di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan istrinya itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Kukira dia sudah mati."

Istrinya hanya mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia dengan telaten memeras handuk basah yang baru saja dicelupnya ke dalam air, namun pergerakannya mendadak berhenti ketika Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu melenguh pelan, disusul dengan matanya yang terbuka secara perlahan.

"Oh! Dia sadar!"

Chanyeol segera merangsek ke samping istrinya. Ia membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala sofa. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Pemuda itu tidak mendenagarkan Chanyeol, ia memandang nyalang ke sekitar dan bernapas lega ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di tengah hutan mengerikan yang biasa ia lihat pada saat ia pertama kali siuman.

"Ini dimana?" Pemuda itu berbisik, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jeongson." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. "Kita berada di Jeongson."

"Jeongson…"

Kata itu meluncur refleks, dan secara bertahap, potongan-potongan memori menyerbu kedalam otaknya dan memberi sensasi seperti kesemutan. Perlahan, satu persatu ingatan itu muncul, ia bernama Jimin, bekerja sebagai editor naskah dan tinggal di Seoul. Marganya Park, dan ia lahir dan besar di Jeongson. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur 14 tahun dan dia punya kakak yang tinggal disini bernama Park Chinmie.

Jimin ingat, Ia kesini untuk menghadiri pemakaman…

Kakaknya sudah meninggal…

Jimin juga ingat bahwa ia telah mengambil penerbangan pagi yang mendadak pada tanggal 6 April setelah mendapat kabar tentang kematian kakaknya, lalu…

Ingatannya berhenti disitu.

"Ini tanggal berapa?" Gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "13 April." Jawabnya. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia berkedip perlahan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Kgggrrhhh…" Jimin mengerang ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerbu kepalanya. Suara panik disekitarnya terdengar seperti dengungan lebah, dan itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Sesuatu memasuki kepalanya seperti jarum akupuntur. Namun, kali ini Jimin tidak yakin jika itu salah satu ingatannya. Bayangan itu muncul satu persatu seperti ilusi, seolah-olah sengaja ditanamkan di kepalanya.

 _Ruangan ini sangat gelap…_

 _Baunya seperti hutan pinus…_

 _Jimin tidak tidak tahu ia berada dimana…_

 _Ia mendengar suara kepakan sayap dan geraman pelan…_

 _Ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya, dan tangannya terluka…_

 _Ia menggenggam sesuatu…_

 _Tangkai bunga…_

 _Durinya melukai tangannya…_

 _Mungkin bunga mawar…_

" _Jeon Jungkook…" Ia bergumam. Jimin tidak yakin apa yang ia katakan. Tapi suaranya terdengar ketakutan. Kepakan sayap itu terdengar semakin dekat. Dan ia bisa mencium bau musk yang kental. Makhluk itu memiliki sayap? Mungkinkah burung? Tapi burung apa yang berukuran sangat besar hingga kepakan sayapnya terdengar begitu jelas._

Jimin tidak ingat. Ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

 **Halo! Ini cerita saya yang baru. Dengan Kookmin sebagai pasangannya. Genrenya Dark Romance, kkekeke… Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Dark Memory karya Jack Lance. Bahkan pembukaan chapternya bisa dibilang sama. Tapi tenang, ceritanya berbeda kok.**

 **Review nya saya tunggu okay. Semoga Responnya sebagus respon di cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Oh ya, saya juga mau tanya, kira-kira posisi Yoongi cocoknya jadi apa? Teman? Sahabat? Kekasih? Karena saya sendiri masih nulis satu bab jadi saya belum bisa memikirkan gimana kedepannya. Review kalian bisa jadi sangat membantu lho. So, jangan lupa di Review ya kalau memang mau tahu cerita selanjutnya okay? Thanks sebelumnya^^**

 **P.s Ceritanya sudah sedikit saya edit ya. Tidak terlalu kentara kok. Saya belum tahu kapan bisa update chapter 2 nya. Karena saya lagi dalam masa sibuk ujian. Tapi nanti kalau udah ada waktu pasti saya update kok. Eitss, tapi kalau seandainya jumlah Review nya melebihi ekspektasi, mungkin saya akan update asap lho, jadi jangan malas untuk review^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**BRIDE OF THE DARK**

 **Chapter 2 – Homestay**

 **Copyright By : Justin Seagul**

 **[Kookmin Fanfiction]**

* * *

 **Warnings!**

If you hate Yaoi or you doesn't like the couple. Please close this page!

* * *

 **Genres**

Dark Romance – Supernatural – Mystery

* * *

 **Main Cast**

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

* * *

 **Support Cast**

Min Yoongi

BTS's Members

and Other.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Para cast hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua, dan Agensi masing-masing.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.

* * *

 **Summary**

Park Jimin menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya, Park Chinmie yang meninggal secara misterius. Namun, setelah seminggu ia sendiri menghilang tanpa kabar. Karena khawatir, Min Yoongi pergi menyusulnya ke Jeongson. Tiga hari setelahnya Jimin muncul kembali dengan keadaan luka-luka dan tak mampu mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ia menghilang. Satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat adalah Ruangan gelap, mawar biru, dan Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

...

 **Chapter 2 – Homestay**

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika Jimin sadar dari pingsannya. Tempat ini gelap, hanya diterangi dengan sebatang lilin yang hampir habis diatas nakas disamping ranjang. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dimana dia?

Pintu terbuka dari luar, membuat pria mungil itu terkejut. Baekhyun muncul dari sana, dengan sebatang lilin menyala di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah selimut tambahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pingsan lama sekali tadi." Ia meletakkan lilin itu diatas meja, menggantikan lilin sebelumnya yang sudah akan padam.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya lekat. Perlahan, ia dengan gerakan hati-hati ikut duduk diatas ranjang. "Aku Park Baekhyun, dan yang tadi siang adalah suamiku, Park Chanyeol. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanyanya berusaha tidak menakuti pemuda di depannya saat ini.

Jimin menunduk dan terdiam cukup lama. "Jimin… Park Jimin." Ia berbisik lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jimin?" Baekhyun menegaskan, takut ia salah mendengar. Tapi ia segera tersenyum ketika melihat anggukan dari pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Kau lapar? Ini memang sudah agak terlalu larut, tapi aku bisa menyiapkannya untukmu." Baekhyun baru akan bangkit ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Jangan. Ti-tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau yakin?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini benar-benar gelap, bahkan ia tiddak bisa melihat bahkan hanya dalam jarak 1 meter. Jimin menjadi resah, ia agak takut dengan suasana ini. Hati dan pikirannya masih kacau balau, Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia melihat Jimin yang gemetar pelan, tampak ketakutan. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit ketakutan. Maafkan aku. Tapi tak bisakah kita menyalakan lampunya?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Maafkan aku Jimin. Tapi, ini pemadaman berkala. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Katanya lembut. Ia bahkan mengusap rambut perak Jimin. Baekhyun baru sadar, Jimin memiliki rambut perak yang indah.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemani sampai kau tertidur." Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengambil selimut yang dibawanya tadi dan menyelimuti Jimin, menimpa selimut tipis yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhnya sejak awal.

Baekhyun pun mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terasa benar-benar kecil. Baekhyun merasa terharu, ia seolah mempunyai seorang anak. Baekhyun mengakui, pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol sempat tidak direstui kedua pihak keluarga, tapi karena keinginan mereka yang kuat, keluarga mereka akhirnya menyetujuinya. Lagipula, pernikahan sejenis bukan lagi hal yang tabu.

Chanyeol tidak mau mengadopsi anak dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin hamil. Jadi mereka hanya hidup berdua. Kehadiran Jimin dirumahnya membuat ia merasa menjadi sosok ibu. Ia tidak keberatan Jimin tinggal, ia bahkan sangat menyetujuinya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Jimin tetap saja orang asing dan Baekhyun sedikit tidak paham. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada pria itu? Ia terlihat ketakutan dan kebingungan. Sejak siuman untuk pertama kalinya, tingkahnya sangat aneh, bahkan hingga saat ini.

'Tidak usah berprasangka buruk. Ia mungkin hanya mengalami sedikit trauma.'

Maka dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Baekhyun bisa mencegah rasa penasarannya tumbuh semakin besar.

* * *

...

" _ **Kau dimana?"**_

"Aku sudah di perjalanan."

" _ **Dengan taksi?"**_

"Tidak. Aku menyewa sebuah mobil untuk satu minggu."

" _ **Oh. Okay jaga dirimu."**_

"Hmm."

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan dan melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang. Ia baru saja mendarat tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan sekarang ia baru sadar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Yoongi mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Berpikir. Berpikirlah, Min Yoongi." Lirihnya berulang-ulang.

Yoongi tersentak. Ia ingat, sehari sebelum menghilang, Jimin sempat menelponnya pada pagi tanggal 9 April. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera kembali ke Seoul. Tapi ia tidak tahu pasti pada tanggal berapa, katanya jika urusannya selesai, ia akan berangkat hari itu juga. Itulah terakhir kalinya Yoongi berbicara dengannya.

"Ya! Penginapan! Jimin bilang ia menginap di sebuah penginapan yang paling dekat dari bandara." Yoongi membelalak. Ia segera memelankan laju mobilnya dan segera menepi di depan sebuah toko bunga.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya mendatanginya dengan tersenyum ramah. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu nak?"

" _Ahjumma._ Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kebetulan kau tahu penginapan yang berada tak jauh dari sini ?" Tanya Yoongi cepat.

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Ia kemudian memberikan beberapa instruksi yang harus diulang-ulang oleh Yoongi. Yoongi segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang telah diberitahukan oleh wanita tadi. Setelah beberapa kali melewati belokan, ia akhirnya berbelok di tikungan terakhir, sekarang ia hanya perlu mencari bangungan berwarna coklat seperti yang dikatakan oleh wanita tadi.

Jeongeson hanyalah sebuah kota kecil, tak banyak penginapan yang bisa Jimin kunjungi. Ia akan memulai mencari satu-persatu, itu lebih baik daripada tidak memulainnya sama sekali.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Penginapan ini adalah satu-satunya penginapan terbesar di Jeongseon. Jadi, besar kemungkinan Jimin menginap disini. Yoongi segera menekan bel yang tersedia di pintu, setelah beberapa saat, seorang pria muda gempal berwajah menyebalkan membuka pintunya.

"Ya? Cari siapa?" Pria itu memulai dengan nada acuh tidak ramah.

"Apa seorang pria bernama Park Jimin menginap disini?" Tanya Yoongi cepat. Tak ingin membuang waktu.

Pria gempal itu hanya mengernyit. "Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak menghapal semua nama orang yang menginap disini. Mungkin ibuku tahu, kembalilah lagi nanti. Ia sedang tidak ada di rumah." Pemuda baru saja akan menutup pintunya, namun Yoongi lebih cepat, ia segera menahan pintu itu.

"Tunggu seben—"

"Ada apa lagi? Aku bilang aku tidak mengenal pria bernama Park Jimin." Pemuda itu mulai terlihat kesal.

Yoongi mengeram frustasi. "Ini masalah serius, apakah ada salah satu penyewa yang belum kembali hingga sekarang?"

Pria gempal itu membelalak. "Maksudmu? Bocah berambut perak itu?"

"Dia bukan bocah! Tapi memang benar ia berambut perak, kau tahu? Kau melihatnya?"

Pemuda itu seperti menimbang sesuatu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk, dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Mana dia? Dia masih berada disini kan?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau keluarganya? Namaku Cho Kwon Jo. Aku tak bisa memberimu banyak informasi karena aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi hilangnya temanmu itu bukanlah urusanku. Okay? Kau paham?"

Yoongi mendecak kesal, ia benar-benar tidak sabar. "Aku temannya. Dan baiklah, namaku Min Yoongi. Aku mengerti semua yang kau katakan. Jadi bisakah kau mulai menceritakan semua yang ketahui tentangnya secara rinci? Oh, dan ini bukan permintaan." Ia berkata sengit.

Kwon Jo hanya mendengus, tapi ia tidak lagi berbicara omong kosong lagi. "Yah, semuanya sangat normal. Aku tidak tahu pasti ia menginap tanggal berapa, tapi aku pertama bertemu dengannya malam hari pada tanggal 6 April, untuk membawakan makan malam." Ia mulai bercerita.

"Dia sangat baik, harus kuakui. Bahkan ibuku yang pemarah, sangat menyukainya. Ia sangat rajin dan ramah. Namun, ia mendadak aneh di hari ketiganya, ia menjadi sangat rusuh dan terburu-buru. Pagi-pagi sekali tanggal 9 April, ia menitipkan kunci kamar dan berkata harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia bilang ia akan kembali siang hari untuk mengambil koper dan barangnya. Namun, dia tak pernah kembali. Tapi kami tidak melaporkan hal ini ke polisi karena merasa tidak berhak, dan belum ada berita kehilangan. Jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Jelas Kwon Jo. Ia terlihat gundah.

Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa sekarang barang-barang Jimin masih ada di kamarnya? Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Tentu. Tapi ibuku belum kembali. Kembalilah besok. Aku juga harus menceritakan ini padanya." Kata Kwon Jo.

Yoongi tidak terlihat setuju, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa dan segera beranjak dari sana, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan nomor ponselnya pada pemuda gempal itu. "Tolong hubungi aku ketika Jimin kembali, atau saat kau mendapat kabar tentangnya." Pinta Yoongi yang diangguki dengan mantap oleh pria itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Okay. Ini chapter 2 nya. Semoga suka ya! Maafkan saya yang telat banget updatenya. Tapi jujur, saya ini baru selesai Ujian Nasional, jadi saya benar-benar gak sempat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini secepatnya, walaupun review-review dari kalian buat saya pengen banget update asap. Tapi saya tak berdaya T~T**

 **Hehe.. jadi gimana chapter 2 ini. Apakah semakin ngebosenin? Atau malah makin seru? Saya harap makin seru ya. Memang, untuk awal chapter agak membosankan karena saya harus mulai menajabarkan clue-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi untuk unsur utamanya mungkin akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Maaf juga untuk chapter yang pendek. Sengaja, karena saya membatasi membuat per chapter dalam cerita saya cuma sekitar 1000 words, paling banyak 1500 words, tujuannya supaya makin membuat penasaran dan tidak membuat kalian mual-mual karena terlalu banyak gono-gini yang saya umbar di setiap chapter. Saya memberikan waktu buat kalian mencerna, sehingga cerita saya gak cuma sebatas cerita, tapi bisa jadi ajang asah otak kayak teori BTS yang makin lama makin buat saya ubanan wkwk.**

 **Kayanya lebih banyak isi cuap-cuapnya dari cerita. Mianhae… Okay, tolong tinggalkan review, saya gak marah buat siders tapi setidaknya ngereview sekali dalam seumur hidup kan gak masalah. Dan, tolong. Saya sangat mengarapkan review yang bermutu, dan membangun. Saya bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi rasanya jika kalian cuma meninggalkan review sejenis 'next' 'next juseyo' 'lanjut' dan antek-anteknya, saya jadi gatau apa yang harus saya lakukan sama ff saya. Mau dilanjut, saya gatau gimana yang buat kalian enak, apa yang kalian keluhin, atau apa yang kalian gak suka. Tapi mau diberhentiin malah gak tega. Jadi tolong review. Notice me! Jangan kaya nunggu bias nge-Notice, yang mustahil terjadi.**

 **Okay udah deh, panjang banget cuap-cuapnya wkwk, saya minta doa buat UN saya, dan saya juga mendoakan supaya yang senasib seperjuangan mendapat hasil yang terbaik. Okay, sekian. Gumawoyo^^**


End file.
